Kidnapped
by luvme0987
Summary: Jinx has been taken and Kid Flash has to find her. ONE SHOT! Please read and review!


**Keystone City Police Station, Interrogation Room, April 12th, 5pm**

Gizmo was handcuffed to the table in the police station. He had been brought in by Kid Flash. The same Kid Flash who was in front of him, looking like a mess. The same Kid Flash who's girlfriend had been missing for ten days.

"Well Gizmo. We meet again. I know that you know where Jinx is.. I know that you aren't leaving this room until you tell me where she is."

Gizmo laughed. "Why would I tell you, crud-muncher?"

"Because, I know something else. I know about you and Melvin and will tell Raven, don't think I won't!" Gizmo and Melvin were best friends, and had been for a while. If any of the HIVE Five found out, or any of the Titans... They'd be dead meat walking. "Who's Melvin? That's gotta be the stupidest name ever!" Kid Flash cocked his head, knowing that the young villain was playing dumb. He got in Gizmo's face.

"Tell me where Jinx is! If she is hurt, or crying, or you did anything to her I will personally rip you limb from limb!"

"Why do you care about her so much?" Gizmo asked, truly curious.

"That's none of your business."

They went back and forth for a while longer, until both of them knew they weren't getting anywhere. The only revelation came about when Kid Flash pulled out his communicator from his pocket.

"Kid Flash to Raven." Raven's face appeared on the screen.

"What?"

"By any chance, is Melvin around?"

Raven's face had curiosity on it. "Why?" "I have someone who wants to talk to her."

Gizmo cracked. "She's at the storage units!" Kid Flash turned his attention to Raven.

"Sorry. He had to go."

"Gizmo, you will take me to her! Just so I know you aren't lying."

"She's back in Jump."

* * *

**Jump Storage Salutations, Jump City, April 13th, 1:22AM**

* * *

A few minutes later Gizmo was leading Kid Flash down the streets and alleyways of Jump City. They cut through an alley that led them to the storage units. They walked to one and Gizmo opened the door. In a chair sat Jinx, with tears down her face and blood covering her body where her clothes were ripped. Kid approached her as if she were a doll made of glass. He focused his attention to the members of the HIVE Five who were ready to attack. See-More tried to trap him with a giant inflated eye, which Kid dodged quickly. He returned it with a punch in the eye, which cracked the eye piece rendering him useless.

"Eye for an eye, right See-More?" Kid Flash called out to the now blind See-More. Next he turned his attention to Mammoth who was stomping around trying to catch him. Kid looked around looking for something he could use to tie him up. His search stopped after Gizmo fired a small canon at him, knocking Kid to the ground. Suddenly, there was another voice in the room.

"Gizmo? What are you doing to my friend?" Gizmo turned around to see Melvin and Bobby standing in the doorway. He was distracted long enough for Kid Flash to locate rope and tie up Gizmo and Mammoth. Knowing it wouldn't take them long to escape, he turned his mind to Jinx. The girl was unconscious and strapped to the chair. Kid wiped the dried tears from her pink eyes. He picked up the unconscious girl and sped towards a hospital.

* * *

Keystone City Medical Plaza, Keystone City, April 13th, 2:13AM

Jinx had been admitted to the hospital and put in the ICU as a precaution. The doctor in charge of her told him she had been beaten until she was knocked out, and that he could see her when she woke up. For now though, Kid Flash was stuck in a waiting room.

* * *

Keystone City Medical Plaza, ICU, Keystone City, April 13th, 5:03AM

Jinx was awake, but extremely weak. She remembered some of what happened, how she was taken, being beaten, and pleas that fell on silent ears. Once the doctors cleared her, Kid Flash was allowed to see her.

"Jinxie! You're okay." He greeted her. Jinx turned away.

"You didn't come for me! I begged to see you, but you never came."

Kid Flash frowned. "I looked for you. At first, I thought you were out on one of your usual walks. But... You didn't come back. I called Robin. We were looking everywhere. Then I caught Gizmo stealing, well trying to, from STAR Labs. I caught him and took him in. He led me to the storage units where I found you."

Jinx smiled. "You did care..." Her eyes pricked with tears. "I love you Jinxie. I would always find you." He kissed her cheek.

* * *

The HIVE Five was apprehended and put in jail for attempted murder. Jinx and Kid Flash got married that winter. Kid Flash has taken over the duties of The Flash. He and Jinx are now expecting their first child.


End file.
